Shanmom Distributes an Ass-Kicking
Karma, is, as they say a bitch. And currently, it's made the Angels it's bitch. We rejoin our heroes, or well, some of them anyway, shortly after the events of last session. The twins and Xavier chill in a hospital room. They've all been patched up, but only Flare is the one admitted, being the one who's unconscious due to a momentary lapse in basic knowledge of Ben Franklin's most famous experiment. Well, Flare wakes up pretty soon after, and the three of them share each others company before a commotion down the hall distracts them. The source of the commotion being a very concerned fed who had received information that three of her team were in a hospital and a doctor who looks like the fear of god was put in him just a few minutes before. Xavier is ordered home because Flare was going to be released in a few hours and he needs his sleep. The twins are returned home by Shannon and her girlfriend Lt. Flores, first name Aliza, as soon as Flare is deemed okay to go. At the same time that Shannon arrives in the hospital, in the DPDacross down, "Gerard" is stuck in holding. He's been sitting there for a while, having refused aid from the cops, and is currently the only one there that's related to the incident of fight club turned street fighter. Eventually, he's led to an interrogation room and sat down, two police officers guarding the door. Then, enter Shannon, looking thoroughly displeased with having to waltz down to the police department at midnight because some chucklefuck she's in charge of couldn't keep his hands to himself. After a swift and very tense back and forth where "Gerard" holds no regrets for any of his actions, Shannon leaves, and he's escorted back to holding. A few hours later, he's let go. And then it's radio silence, for five days. No calls from Shannon, or NASP, for five days, not even a debrief. And then Wednesday morning, they all get called in. You know those moments where nobody's actually said anything but you only need to look at someone to know, you're in really deep shit with them? That doesn't even begin to describe the vibe that the team got as they entered Shannon's office and sat down. And then she proceeded to remind them exactly who was the one calling the shots here. The short list of what Shannon's had to deal with in one whole ass week is as follows: 1. Two counts of police brutality 2. Damaged public property 3. Public endangerment 4. Ghosting your job 5. Going to an illegal fight club and participating enough for your ass to have been bet on 6. and several other things that I won't list here because boy we will be here a while and the DM is tired and just wants to finish this log SO- After Shannon gave the team a chewing out to last them at least the next month, "Gerard" decided to open his mouth about the fact that he doesn't fight people in NASP because they don't fight dirty enough. Reminder that he said this to Shannon, the ex FBIagent with over 10 years of on the job training as an active field agent plus six months of intensive training in hand to hand combat and weapons usage as well as hostage situations and other common situations in which she may fight or be killed in. This folks, is what we in the business call, a bad idea. Shannon proceeded to get up out of her chair, look the team up and down, and tell them to meet her in 20 minutes in room B24, then left the office. What is room B24 you ask? Why it's one of the many fighting arenas housed inside of the NASP headquarters. And Shannon had just challenged all of them to a sparring match against her. They win if they get her to tap out, she wins if she gets them to tap out. Nullified powers is included in the definition of tapping out. Except they weren't expected to be fighting one Shannon, they were expected to fight twelve. 12 seconds after the match started, the Angels were all sat on their asses, arms cuffed behind their backs, all 12 clones still standing. After one final scolding, Shannon issued onto the team an ultimatum before dismissal: Shape up, and become the heroes she knew they could be, or get out, and let NASP replace them for someone who actually cares about being a hero. Because she is done burying bodies. Category:Episodes Category:Arc 1: Icarus